Girls Do It Better
by albe-chan
Summary: Playfighting turns into much more one bored afternoon between Ginny and Tonks. Basically, just SMUT. FEMME-SLASH. MATURE. SEX. ONESHOT. To be honest, my first stab at girl on girl. GWNT. For Decimare.


**Girls Do It Better**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SEX (bow-chicka-wow-wow) OF THE FEMME-SLASH (lesbian) NATURE. Ye be warned!

**Author's Note: **pairing and idea are StrawberryPunk's (again… come on can you still not see these coming?) but the rest is all me. Now this is my first try at femme-slash, and if I hate this, I will not go into it again. So…please try to keep that in mind when reviewing (ha, ha). Cheers!

PS. – Let's pretend Ginny is of age. Makes it less…creepy? Eh, it works.

---------

Harry was upstairs brooding…again. Ron and Hermione were trying to get him to stop being anti-social for ten minutes, and Ginny Weasley lay on her bed, exceedingly bored, and wishing she was anywhere but Number Twelve Grimmauld Place right then.

She was just debating whether she could go downstairs and find something to do in the kitchen (a mark of how very bored she had become), when the sudden sound of someone falling into her door roused her. She looked up, and the door that had been open a crack, was now open all the way, with Tonks half in the room, half out.

"Tonks! Are you alright?" she asked, jumping up and helping the older woman to her feet.

"Fine, I'm fine. Tripped over my own feet…again." She laughed and Ginny smiled. "So…what are you up to?"

Ginny sighed, and flopped back onto her bed. Tonks sat down beside her. "Being bored. There's nothing to do, and if I have to listen to Harry whine one more time, I might just hex him. He needs to stop feeling sorry for himself and everything."

"Hmm…" Tonks looked out the gritty little window forlornly. "He does have a lot to go through though…"

"True…but still."

"But still," Tonks conceded. Suddenly, she didn't know why, she felt very aware of Ginny's presence. Of how she leaned over the younger girl's legs and of how Ginny's face was within reach of her hands. Tonks frowned at the rebellious strand of gingery hair that streaked across her forehead, and gently brushed it away.

Ginny looked up at Tonks, watching in fascination, as her hair grew magically longer, almost as long as her own, and burst into brilliant red. "You have lovely hair," the Metamorphmagus whispered. Why the hell was she whispering?

"Thank you" Ginny replied, blushing. "But you…you can turn into anyone. You're the gorgeous one."

Tonks laughed, screwed up her face, and the next second, Ginny was looking at a replica of herself. "Now I'm gorgeous." She still sounded like Tonks…

Ginny giggled. "Turn back…"

Tonks stuck her tongue out. "Make me."

Ginny's eyebrows rose at the challenge. "I grew up with six brothers, you think you can take me?"

"Auror."

Ginny laughed, and tackled Tonks, until they fell off the edge of the bed and tumbled into a tangled mass of limbs onto the floor, with Tonks on top.

Ginny laughed until she was breathless, but Tonks only let up tickling her until she conceded that the older woman, who still looked like her doppelganger, was in fact, champion.

Tonks let Ginny breath but didn't move off of her. Ginny stared back into eyes the same as her own and smirked. Tonks smiled back, their foreheads nearly touching with their proximity. A rather awkward silence ensued, and neither made any indication of wanting to change how they were, with Tonks' breasts pushed against Ginny's, their faces mere centimeters apart, a long curtain of red hair shielding them.

"I should get up," Tonks whispered.

"I like it here. It's like looking into a mirror." She touched the side of Tonks' familiar face (as it was identical to her own) and smiled. "Only real."

Then Tonks leaned in and pressed their lips together. Ginny gasped, and the older woman pulled back, but Ginny didn't make to move once more. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I…I just kissed…"

"So?" Ginny smiled up. "I'm not a little girl Tonks."

"I know. I can tell." She giggled softly. Ginny pulled her head gently down, until their mouths met once more. This time, Tonks didn't pull back, instead, kissed the redhead with more fervor.

Ginny opened her mouth, and felt Tonks' tongue slide into her mouth, and kissed her back unashamedly. "Mmm" she moaned, as Tonks kissed her. It was…surreal. Here was this duplicate of herself who was actually a much older, though very dear friend, snogging the life out of her, and she just lay there, kissing back.

Tonks pulled back slightly, panting, her lips still barely touching Ginny's. "We should…we shouldn't be doing this…" Tonks murmured over her lips.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Great reason" Ginny whispered back. She kissed the Metamorphmagus again. "I say we should."

"Why?" Tonks challenged.

Ginny shrugged. "I like you. Clearly you like me. Why not?" Why not indeed… Tonks sighed, and sat up. Ginny sat up with her. "What's wrong?"

"I…"

Ginny watched tears forming in Tonks' eyes. "I think…I don't know what to think Ginny."

"Then don't."

Ginny stood, reaching down a hand for Tonks, whom she pulled to her feet. Then Ginny pulled the young woman's body against her own, and pressed her lips into her neck.

"I want to be with you Tonks…"

"Mmm…don't say that."

"I have to. You…you make me feel so good."

Tonks moaned and tilted her head, allowing the younger girl better access.

Ginny smirked, and boldly slid her hands up Tonks' shirt, feeling at the breasts that were identical to her own. "And the best part is," she murmured hotly into the Auror's ear, "I know you want this just as much as I do."

Tonks could hardly believe this. Just a few hours ago, she had been on guard duty with Arthur Weasley, and now here she was, being felt up and kissed by his youngest child. His only daughter no less… Damn, life could be funny at times… Not that she was complaining.

When Ginny had worked Tonks' shirt off completely, she immediately set upon her bra, and it sailed through the air across the room in the next heartbeat. Ginny looked at the soft curves of her own womanly assets on Tonks and smiled.

"It's like I'm touching my reflection, come to life."

"How would you rather your reflection touch you?"

Ginny smirked, and pulled her wand from her jeans, casting Silencing and Locking Charms on the room and door. "I would much rather."

Tonks kissed Ginny hungrily, pushing her tongue in roughly, and backing the younger girl up against the wall, sliding a knee between her legs. Ginny gasped and moaned deep in her throat.

"Oh Merlin…" she panted, as Tonks bent and kissed into the V of her shirt. When Ginny opened her eyes next, it had gone, along with her own brassiere. She gasped as she felt the warm, rough surface of Tonks' tongue sliding around her areola, circling her nipple. "Please…" She moaned out loud as Tonks pulled the nipple into her mouth. Tasting it and sucking ravenously.

She reached down and pulled at the opening for the Auror's jeans, unsuccessfully. Tonks chuckled, and stood fully, pulling Ginny backward to the bed by her hands, smiling at her with her own mouth.

Ginny released her hands and unbuttoned her own jeans slowly, letting them slide down her hips to puddle around her feet. Her panties quickly followed.

Tonks stared. Ginny was fucking _hot_! Harry was a fool for not noticing her. A downright fool… Ginny blushed lightly, and Tonks smirked. She was adorable to boot. Tonks shed the rest of her own superfluous clothing, and Ginny stared at her. It was like looking at herself in a mirror, as Tonks had clearly taken on _all_ of Ginny's attributes. It was eerie and erotic simultaneously.

She reached out a tentative hand, and Tonks held her breath, as Ginny caressed the hard nub of a nipple gently. Then their mouths crashed together and they fell back on the bed, both kissing madly, and letting their hands grope and explore boldly.

Tonks flipped them so she was on top once again, and as she kissed down Ginny's neck, her right hand slid between the redhead's legs. Ginny gasped at the newness of it all, but Tonks was rubbing her clit so soft and gentle, it drove any other thought from her mind.

"Ohh…" she moaned as Tonks spent a moment lavishing both her breasts with attention, then continued downward. And when she parted Ginny's legs more fully, and pressed the hot wetness of her tongue to her young lover's pussy, she was rewarded with a gasp and a jerk upward into her waiting mouth.

Her tongue slid with easy fluidity over the soft folds and into the wet warmth of Ginny's womanhood, tasting and moaning the same. Ginny, for her part, felt like she would die. Then Tonks' hand slid up and rubbed against her clit some more, and Ginny's head fell back to the pillow, her back arching wildly.

Tonks held her hips down as her mouth worked furiously, and soon, she felt the tensing of the muscles around her, and Ginny came with terrific force into her mouth.

As the younger woman panted and gasped, trying to make sure she was still alive and try to regulate her breathing, Tonks kissed her hair and whispered gentle nothings into her ear.

When she felt Ginny's arms snake around her middle, she pulled back and smiled down at the owner of her appearance. "How was it?" she asked, kissing her, promptly denying her chance to reply.

After a few moments of heated kissing, she pulled back and Ginny took a breath. "Fucking amazing. I…I want to…do that to you."

"Do you want me to turn back?"

"No…I like you as me."

Tonks laughed. "Should I be offended?"

Ginny let her fingers slide into the wetness of Tonks' pussy. "No. You should be turned on."

"Mmm…I am."

She let Ginny turn them, and then as Ginny bent to kiss her abdomen, she stilled her. "I have a better idea."

She situated Ginny over her face, leaving the girl free reign to do whatever she liked to Tonks' lower half beneath her.

She let a finger slide into Ginny's still wet hole. "Mmm, now I can taste you while I come."

Ginny giggled at the absurdity of it all, and tentatively reached out her tongue and pressed it to Tonks' heat. She gasped as the other girl did the same. Then, even though she had never done it before, she bent her head, and opened her mouth around Tonks' opening, and pressed her tongue into the crevice of hot flesh.

Fingers and hands worked madly, eliciting the most sensuous moans and gasps from them both. Ginny came first, screaming her ecstasy to the heavens as Tonks' nimble fingers worked inside her, and she sucked harder at the older woman's clit, until she felt the warm wet of her lover's release, and heard her animal cries of pleasure.

By the time Ginny had curled up against her lover, Tonks had changed back into herself. She pressed her lips to Ginny's once more. "Not bad for your first time."

Ginny smiled sleepily, sated and warm. "Thanks. You were…incredible."

"We should get dressed, someone might be looking for us."

Ginny sighed, but got up and dressed anyway, trying not to gaze too longingly at Tonks, who eyed her hungrily. The next thing she knew, she was being pressed to the door, and snogged senseless. "Merlin, I don't think I can go without having you anymore."

Ginny smiled back, but pushed her away. Just as Ginny lifted the Charms she had set, Hermione barged in looking furious.

"Ginny, your brother is an absolute…idiot!"

Ginny smiled at Tonks, who was sitting on her bed. She joined her, a safe distance apart, but still touching, and leaned in toward Hermione's bed.

"Hermione let me give you some advice. Men are jerks. All of them." She glanced sideways at Tonks and smiled. "You're much better off without them."

"She's right," Tonka confirmed. "Believe us when we say, girls do it better."

---------

**Author's Note: **hmm…I dunno how to feel about this one…then again I wrote it in like an hour and a half, so meh. REVIEW and tell me what YOU all thought. That's it. Cheers!


End file.
